The Snowflake Princess
by Silver-Angelic-Lilly
Summary: Henry's baby sister comes back from Iceland to take her place in the English court. How will she affect the situations around her? And will she survive King Henry VIII's court?
1. So It Begins

**Ok, so this is my attempt at a Tudors story. It starts (officially) shortly before Mary is born and ends shortly before Mary gets married (or around then. Haven't really decided yet.)**

**So, my readers, I give you my OC fanfiction, The Snowflake Princess.**

* * *

"Push, Your Majesty! The baby is almost here!" They had been saying that for the past 9 hours. Elizabeth was exhausted. She struggled to bring this baby into the world in the heat of summer, and she knew that if it was dead, Margaret (her bitch of a mother-in-law) would never let her forget it. She had given the country 2 sons, but more were always welcome. Elizabeth pushed one last time, then collapsed back onto the pillows.

A baby's cry wailed for a few seconds, then silenced. Elizabeth's heart broke. No. Please God, Don't let the baby be dead.

"A beautiful baby girl, Your Majesty. A strong, healthy baby girl. She will not cry, It is as if she knows she is a princess already!" Elizabeth held her arms out to see her baby. Bright blue eyes fluttered around the place before focusing on her mother's face.

She captured the queen's heart in that moment.

The king arrived after the queen had been cleaned up and the sheets had been changed. He saw the child in her arms and a smile on her face.

"I take it we have a living child then, my dear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. We have a health, strong girl." She hung her head at the fact that she failed to produce another son.

"Do not be sad, my dear. She is a darling baby." He took the baby into his arms. The baby looked him dead in the face, wearing a neutral face. "She is a diplomatic baby! Not letting any emotions show! She knows she is a princess only hours after birth!"

"Seconds, sir. She stopped crying only seconds after she was born." The couple smiled at each other and held each other's hands for a few seconds before the King's mother walked in and demanded to see the child. Henry held up his daughter and the baby stared Margaret Beaufort hard in the face before making an unpleasant pout.

"Another girl! Elizabeth, we need a boy, not a girl!" Henry looked at his mother with a hard, displeased look. "We already have 2 sons mother, I am most happy to have another daughter to call my own."

"Well, since the child lives, we must call it Margaret." the King's mother had sneered at the child as if it was the most unpleasant thing she had ever seen.

"We already have one daughter named Margaret, we will not have another."

"Henry, you could always have 2 daughters named Margaret, after your mother."

"Lady Beaufort." Margaret looked stunned at Henry, he only called her this when he was furious at her. "We have one Margaret, at your demand, we will not have another." He clasped Elizabeth's hand again. "In any case, I think we shall call her Sarah, after Abraham's wife. She is a princess, and has shown it from birth." Henry stroked his tiny daughter's face, and she cuddled into his arms. "Sarah Elizabeth Catherine Anna Jane Tudor."

Later on that day,when the other royal children came to see their new sister, Harry, not even a year old, was fascinated by the fact that he had a new playmate. He gently pat her face and kissed her forehead.

That moment sealed the two together forever. Henry and Sarah. Brother and sister. Companions for life.

* * *

(SARAH POV)

I stepped out of the carriage, my black cloak and gown pooling around my feet, shielding me from the October winds. It had been almost 8 years since I had seen Henry, and 14 years since I had seen Katherine. Thomas More came out and saw me, and he bowed to me. I pulled him to his feet and hugged him, enjoying the warmth and papery scent coming from my old tutor. Words didn't have to be said, and he took my hand, and guided me to the king's presence chamber. My cloak was covering my face so nobody knew who I was. I stood near the entrance way, and heard Thomas talking to Henry.

"Your Majesty, there is someone who I would like to present to you."

"Thomas, is this person so important that you would present them yourself?"

"Your Majesty, It is an honour to present this lovely lady. May I present to you The Snowflake Tudor, Her Royal Highness, Princess Sarah Tudor, Dowager Queen of Iceland." I walked in and removed the hood of my cloak, and looked up at Henry with my clear blue eyes. I swept a deep curtsy.

"Your Majesty. It is an honour to be back in the court of my birth. I hope you are in good health."

"My dear sister. My sweet baby sister. My snowflake sister." He pulled me into a hug. "I have missed you. I am sorry for the loss of your husband." He looked me up and down. "You have grown into a woman in your absence. Black suits you, though it is sad to see you in it. Know you will be given every comfort and kindness in your time of sorrow."

I gave him a sad smile, then looked around. "Where is the Queen?"

"She is lying in, Sarah, waiting for the birth of our son."

"Could you take me to her? I wish to visit." Henry held out his arm and I gently put my hand on it. We walked along long corridors to the queen's chamber, where Henry left me. I curtsied to him again and walked in. The room was dark and stuffy, as was the custom of English confinement. In Iceland, fresh air and light was always let into the rooms, as there it was thought to strengthen the child. There was a group of ladies sewing clothes for the child, and the bible was being read. Katherine was nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you? What are you doing in the queen's rooms?" One woman stood up.

I looked at the woman. She looked like a snobby bitch.

"I am here to see her majesty."

"Well wait until she's out of confinement. She does not want to see you." She tried pushing me out of the room, until I whirled around and slapped her hand off me.

"Woman, show some respect to a Princess of England." Immediately when I said that, the rest of the women went into deep curtseys. That lone woman was defiant.

"There are no princesses with the king at the moment."

"Boleyn, you ignorant woman, that's the Princess Sarah!" Another woman hissed. The Boleyn woman swept into a shallow, mocking curtsy.

"Go back to your sewing, Ladies. I must speak with her majesty." A young girl took my cloak. I thanked her, then went into Katherine's room. It was darker, and Katherine was struggling to get up from the prie diue, her stomach large. I rushed over and helped her to her bed, and when she had settled, she looked at my face and saw it was the sister she had not seen since her wedding to Arthur.

"Sarah! Oh Dear Sarah, How you've grown!" We hugged each other, and Katherine leaned back onto the pillows. This pregnancy was draining her. "Why are you here and not in Iceland?"

"My husband died. We had no heirs," we actually never consummated our marriage, as he was impotent, but that was something that didn't need to be mentioned. "So his brother took over. He doesn't like me, so I came home." I smiled. "Rest. I will be back later to dine with you privately." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." She leaned back and closed her eyes. I gently covered her, and silently left.

The young girl handed me my cloak, which I put on and I walked out, saying goodbye to the ladies, where a young man was standing, apparently waiting for me. He bowed.

"Your Highness, I am here to escort you to your rooms." I gently tilted his head up, so his dark chocolate brown eyes looked me in the face. This was a man of no more than 25 years. "What is your name?"

"My name is Charles Brandon, your highness."

"Plain Charles Brandon, No Sir, no title?"

"No Ma'am."

"Well then, Mr. Charles Brandon, shall we walk to my rooms?" He held out his arm, where I gently placed my pale hand. We walked in silence to my new rooms, which had the same layout as the queen's, but smaller. Charles bowed and left to go back to my brother. I walked into my room, which had a large bed, a mirror, a fireplace and a desk. Another door lead to a smaller room with a set of chairs. I sank into one of these chairs for a few minutes when I realised I had to ask Henry about my ladies in waiting. I got up and went out to my presence chamber to see Charles Brandon with 5 ladies in various colours.

"Your Highness, these are your primary ladies in waiting. More ladies in waiting will be appointed to you at a soon. His majesty apologizes for not having a proper group of ladies ready for you." He bowed and moved to leave the room, but I motioned for him to stay. I turned to my ladies.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. Remember to serve God in all things, and be honest and true." They all curtsied and went about their various duties, unpacking my things and such.

I sat down in a chair in the room, and motioned for Charles to sit opposite me and help me understand how the Tudor court ran, as I was sure that it was different from how Father ran it.

* * *

**How was it? Any recommendations? Ideas?**


	2. Hush Now, My Baby

**Ok, first things first: the 'Boleyn Woman' IS NOT ANNE. It is her MOTHER. I plan to follow the show so Anne will not appear until The Field of the Cloth of Gold. Elizabeth Boleyn was Katherine's lady-in-waiting at one point in time. I Just had her there a little bit of conflict, as some people might not have recognized her (she had been away for almost 10 years, after all, she was 16 when she left and is now 25 (historical age of Henry when Mary was born was 26, Sarah is one year younger, you do the math), and 10 years does change a person.)**

**Sorry to people who thought she was Anne, but she's not.**

**catherinehenry (Guest): First things first. No need to be so bloody rude. Anne is your favourite wife, congrats, again, I apologize for the misunderstanding, but it's not Anne. **

**Second, this isn't a Katherine/Henry story, if it was I would have had those two characters in the characters bar. **

**Third, spelling and grammar. **

**Fourth, don't be rude and lash out at me because you assume I'm not supporting your favourite character. Anne Boleyn is one of my favourite characters, in fact my grandmother on my mother's side is descended from Mary Boleyn. So don't lash out at me for your bloody assumption.**

**Fifth, I would apologize for the fact that my portrayal of Elizabeth Boleyn being protective of her mistress (to the point of being rude, I will admit.) has turn you off of from my writing, but quite frankly I don't think I should apologize for my work being displeasing to you. If you don't like it, don't bloody read. Plain and simple.**

***huff* **

**If you are going to review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! SIGN IN! SO I CAN RESPOND TO YOU IN A PM, AND NOT VIA AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Sorry about the author's note, but I really had to address that.**

**Please, I would like reviews, help on how to improve, but please don't bash my work. This story has been in planning for almost a year now. It's my baby. Don't bash my baby.**

* * *

The night ran smoothly, with me having dinner with Katherine, raising her spirits considerably, then having drinks with the king, who was making plans to re-introduce me to court. I would be blessed in front of my official ladies, the king and 3 of his friends, and the priests, and would then attend a feast in my honour. Then the king would introduce me to his council, of whom I would join as his personal adviser, and then would take over the currently unoccupied role of High Constable. My sister Margaret would return from touring the Welsh marshes, where she would also greet me.

I all but groaned when Henry told me this. Margaret was like her grandmother - I refused to recognize the Lady Beaufort as my grandmother - and our personalities clashed violently. Where I was a more docile, quiet person who was open to meeting new people, she, like her grandmother, refused to trust anyone unless they had done something for her first.

* * *

Wails ran through the castle walls. Charles and I sat in Henry's chambers, playing cards to pass the time while Henry passed back and forth.

Katherine was in labour. And she determined to bring the child into the world, even at the cost of her own life.

I cringed as I heard another wail. I would have never thought that labour in the end of winter would have been so bad. You see, it was the middle of February, and winter's grip had not yet released the country.

Another wail, then the noise we all desired to hear. A baby's cry. Loud and healthy. Henry crossed himself and the two of us all but ran to the Queen's chambers. A maid came out and curtsied to us.

"Her majesty has delivered a healthy baby girl,Your majesty. They are changing the sheets and you will be able to see your child soon." The king nodded, but I could tell in my brother's eyes there was disappointment. I waited behind when Henry enter the birthing room, giving the royal couple a few minutes of privacy with their new child, and Charles walked up beside me.

"What has her majesty delivered?"

"A baby girl. Healthy, but he's not happy."

"Next time." I crossed myself again and prayed that Katherine delivered a son, and soon, or else she would never be safe. I gently placed a hand on Charles' arm, then walked into the birthing room.

Henry held the newborn baby in his arms, and Katherine sat back in the bed, a sad look on her face, lines of exhaustion marring her face. I put my hand on the child's head, and looked at the baby.

"She's a darling." I looked up at Henry and Katherine. "What will you name her?"

Henry handed the baby over to me. "Mary. In honour of the blessed virgin." Katherine nodded. "And Sarah, we would like you to be her godmother." I looked up from Mary's face in shock, and barely nodded. I had to care for this baby girl, and she would have a rough life ahead of her if her mother failed to have a son. She would be queen, and I had to protect her.

* * *

I held Mary in my arms as Wolsey poured water over her head. She cried loud and strong, a sign that the demons were leaving her. She was blessed, then the procession to Katherine's chambers began. The herald announced her christening as we left the chapel.

"God, in his infinite mercy, send long life and health to the high and mighty Princess Mary!"

As we arrived in Katherine's chambers, the royal couple gave their own blessings to Mary, then I handed her off to her wet nurse. There was a celebration for Mary in the great hall, and Henry insisted on a joust. My ladies and I walked to the hall where I was announced and my ladies dispersed to dance And mingle with the other courtiers. I was sipping on a cup of wine when Charles, as well as William Compton and Anthony Knivert, came up beside me.

"Princess." the three of them bowed slightly. "Masters." I curtsied back, my pale pink dress pooling around my feet. "First name basis, I insist. Only those whom I dislike are forced to call me Princess." They chuckled at my little joke. We turned and watched the dancers, chatting pleasantly amongst ourselves about trivial matters, only to pass the time. The joust was meant to take place tomorrow, and I had not yet decided if I wanted to wear a favour for some man to request it of me. I already had a piece of ribbon, a blue piece that shone various shades of silver and purple when the light hit it. I had embroidered a white snowflake on it, as well as a cross (for protection), but now that my mind wandered to the joust, did I really want to show favour to a man so soon after my return?

I drank the rest of my wine and gave the cup to a servant, then turned to listen to William and Anthony gossip, with Charles putting in his own opinion every few sentences. This was enough male contact for me.

For now.

* * *

**I apologize again for the long author's note at the beginning, but I have put up pictures of Sarah and Elizabeth Boleyn, as well as some pictures for planned story characters (they won't be out for a while, but you can take a peek at who might be the next main character for that story!) They're sorted by topic, so go take a look and let me know what you think!**

**Please review, but don't flame.**


	3. Dance With The Devil

**Hello there, my lovely readers. Just a mini notice. I won't be updating for a bit because I have final exams coming up in the beginning of April and I NEED to study. My exams end of April 18th, and then I have a 3 week or so long break that I'm free to write! (and play Minecraft.) **

**Also a HUGE THANK YOU! To all those who have favourited, followed, and reviewed. It makes me super happy to see that people like my writing and are willing to stick around to see what's gonna happen next!**

**Sooooo, here's a nice chapter for you! **

* * *

Sarah sat in the royal box, in place of Katherine, who was unable to attend. Her forest green gown shimmered in the sun, the gold embroidery and emeralds in her jewelry glittering like stars (Think Anne's dress when she was invested with the title of Marquess in 2.02, but in green, with a tiara). She looked every inch a queen, and it was only fit as she was filling in for one. She was playing with a small piece of lace, long enough to wrap around the lance. Henry was about to joust, and he came over to Sarah, and requested her favour. She smiled, as Henry saved her the trouble of deciding which man she would give it to. After all, there was no problem with her favouring her brother. Nobody would see anything wrong with it.

She smiled at him, kissed the ribbon, then wrapped it around his lance. "I wish you all the best, your majesty." Henry nodded to her, then rode off. She breathed a sigh or relief, and she sat back down in her seat, a throne a few inches lower than Henry and Katherine's thrones.

_'I have no clue how men can suit up and crash lances together. They must get some thrill out of showing off their 'masculinity'. It's ridiculous.'_ She clapped at the proper times, smiled at the proper times, but her mind was not focused on the joust. _'Charles Brandon is quite handso- What on earth am I thinking!'_ She gently shook her head, but her thoughts wandered to Charles. She thought of him dancing with her, pressing his strong body against him, kissing her, pressing her into a bed._ 'Sarah, these are inappropriate thoughts! Bad Sarah!'_

But she couldn't deny the fact that Charles was handsome. She watched him astride on his horse, his strong legs gripping the sides of the beast to stay on as he rode to pay his respects to Henry before crashing lances together with him. She shook her head, and mused on how silly men could get.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"Make way for her Royal Highness, Princess Sarah, Duchess of Somerset!" I walked forward to Henry's throne, smiling the entire way. I knelt before Henry, and listened to Wolsey speak the usual words of ennoblement.

"Princess Sarah, his majesty has declared that from this day forth, you and your offspring shall henceforth be known as Duchess of Richmond, and of Lisle, and grants you a pension of 75,000 pounds for the maintaining of your dignity." Henry got up, kissed me on both cheeks, swept the ermine and red velvet cloak around my shoulders, placed the crown, specially made for the event on my head. He handed me scroll containing my letters patent. "The letters of your nobility."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, You Majesty." He took my hand, and together we walked towards to Great Hall. I swear, Henry grasped at any excuse to have a party.

The rest of the evening continued on, as merry as can be expected. Until something odd happened.

Henry and I were laughing at some of his fool's jokes when Charles walked up to the head table.

"Your Majesty," he bowed to both of us "with your permission, may I dance with your sister?" Henry turned to me. "It is your choice, Sarah." Shit shit shit. The images of this morning were still flowing through my head, although a bit dulled from the amount of wine I consumed throughout the night. I drank the last of my wine, got up and placed my hand in Charles'. I nodded to Henry, then allowed Charles to walk me to the dancefloor.

We got in our positions, and when the music started, I lost all sense of right and wrong. "Charles, what on earth prompted you to ask me to dance? You didnt seem all that interested in dancing before."

His warm chuckle filled my ears as our bodies pressed close together for the dance. I shot a glance at Henry, but he wasn't paying attention. "Perhaps I merely wished to dance with the beautiful woman in purple." I rolled my eyes. "Or, maybe it is because I want to dance to deny the fact that I find you deliciously arousing." He spun me around and pressed me back against him. "Or maybe it is the fact that I have felt your eyes on me since the joust yesterday and wondered why you, a woman who could marry anyone, would lower yourself to a commoner."

My eyes widened. Apparently I wasn't all that discreet with my staring. "Anyone within reason. I doubt Henry would let me marry a woman." The dance ended, and I bowed to Charles, before moving to Henry and letting him know that I was retiring for the night, and that Charles was escorting me back to my chambers. He nodded, wishing me a good night, and Charles bowed to him before offering his arm, upon which I gently placed my hand, and we both walked out of the Great Hall, towards my chambers.

* * *

**Third person POV**

They made a minor detour, however, and Sarah soon felt herself pressed against a wall with Charles' warm lips against hers. The duo, both intoxicated, had very little sense of self control as their tongues fought against each other, battling for dominance. It was only as Charles started pushing her skirt up that she stopped him.

"No. Not like this." Charles remembered the status of the woman he was just making out with.

"Oh my god, Sarah, I'm so sor-" She cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't be. It was amazing, but perhaps we should save the more sexual activities for a later date?" He dumbly nodded, and she wrapped her arms around his torso,gently resting her head against his chest. He hugged her back, seeming content with the continued contact. She was slightly lulled to sleep by the steady beats of his heart, and she felt him pick her up and carry her off.

She vaguely remembered hearing him talk to one of her ladies, before feeling him gently shake her. She got up and dressed for bed in her inner chambers then dismissing her ladies for bed, before thanking Charles in the outer chamber for bringing her to her rooms. They shared a gentle kiss, then both left for their own beds.

As Sarah snuggled into her sheets, she wondered one thing.

_'Good god, how am I going to keep my hands - and lips - off of him now!?'_

* * *

**Just incase I haven't mentioned this before, I do have a temporary picture of an actress who could play Sarah, but I would like some reader input. How do you think she looks? I'm open to taking actress requests, but please note that Sarah has reddish blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin.**

**Also, me and 3 other friends are working on a Slender Family story (Slenderman, Splendorman, Trenderman, Sexual Offenderman), and I am curious to know if anyone would like to read it? If so, and if enough people would like to read it, I might upload it. Let me know in your reviews please!**


	4. Review Response

To Anne (guest)

Thank you for reviewing, although it would be much easier if you logged into your account, that was I could respond via private message, but this will have to do.

I did not downgrade Sarah's status, the 3 Duchess titles are merely there to back up her status as princess, the same way Queen Elizabeth II gave Prince William the title Duke of Cambridge when he married Kate Middleton. The titles just add a bit more importance to the title of Princes and Princess.

Also, go back to chapter 2. She clearly states that they can call her by her first name, as she only forces those she dislikes to call her princess. Essentially, she is telling Charles that he is her friend and that he should address her as a friend, not a princess. Also, it is another few years before Charles is made Duke of Suffolk, so even she were to address him by a proper title, it would be Master Brandon, or Mister Brandon.

Finally, the one common theme throughout the 4 seasons of the Tudors is sex. In season one, Charles and Margaret had sex on a ship even though she was betrothed to a king. Also, they were drunk. They were in private. Talking from experience, you tend to forget proper statuses and titles when you're drunk. I'm not trying to be historically accurate with behaviours and such, I'm taking artistic liberties with the story. I am trying to write a story people will enjoy. So far, by the reviews, people are liking it.

Thank you for the review, I hope I cleared up some things!


	5. Lets Waste Time

**Hello, my very enthusiastic readers! Welcome back to another chapter! I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. The break I was supposed to have between my semesters in college got filled in with a job opportunity, and then my mom had some medical problems, and we had to leave the island to go to Miami to get it checked out. A lot of stuff has been going on, but now that I have the chance, I am updating! It's not very long, but this one ties up the 3 years before the series begins, and by next chapter we should be into 1.01!**

**I have also made a tumblr blog for my fanfiction account. On it will be mentions of posts and stuff, as well as sneak peaks into future chapters, cover art, as well as future stories, so please go check that out! It can be found at silverangeliclillyfanfiction dot tumblr dot com.**

**There's a cameo by one of the 6 wives in this chapter. A special mention will go out to anyone who can figure out which one!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning, my head pounding like the bells of hell. One of my maids, the daughter of Katherine's lady Maud, was at the doorway with a cup of a drink from Iceland, known as Lavender's Kiss, that was good for soothing the pain of drunkenness that followed in the morning. I thanked little Katie, and was soon feeling better once I had broken my fast and had bathed.** (AN: Fun Fact: this is where the word 'breakfast' comes from, where one is said to have broken the fasting of the night.)** I dressed in a burnt orange gown, that had fur lining the outer sleeves, along with a golden tiara, bracelet and earring set, as well as an engraved belt at my waist. Despite the cold of Iceland in the winter due to the snow, England was cold due to the rain accompanied by the snow, a cold I was not used to so I dressed warmly for the time, but spring was on it's way, due to it being mid-March.

I made my way to Mass, and then went to see Henry, before his meetings and before he went off to hunt, which I was required to attend as his sister (plus Henry and I had little competitions as to who was fastest on horseback before I left, and we agreed to continue them now that I was back.) I caught him just before he went into a meeting with Wolsey.

"Henry, may we speak?" He nodded, then we made his was to his office. "Do you remember the deal father and I had made before I left for Iceland? The one about my marriage prospects?"

"Yes, I do. I remember he made me sign it once I became Prince of Wales." I smiled.

"Do you still have the document? May I see it?" He sat down behind his desk and pulled open a drawer, then pulled out an aging piece of parchment. I unfolded it, and saw our father's familiar handwriting. Then I noticed that Henry's signature as King of England wasn't on there.

"You haven't signed it as King?" He shook his head. "I was going to leave it for your first meeting of council, so that all the members of council could bear witness, and so it cannot be said that it was not valid due to lack of witnesses" I nodded. "I will also have Wolsey draw up a new once, with all of your recent titles and such, as well as adding a few modifications to the deals. Such as you marrying anyone. I will not allow anyone marry my baby sister, unless he is worthy. Like Buckingham." He said that name with annoyance.

"Buckingham would only marry to solidify his 'worthiness to his usurped throne'. I wouldn't dare marry that pompous asshole." I said it with a tone Buckingham would have used, causing Henry to burst out laughing. We then spent the next few minutes making agreements to the deal, then we went our separate ways.

I returned to my rooms for the next few hours, working on infusions that I had learnt in Iceland. I had many recipies from the doctors in my former kingdom, and they varied from fertility, to vision problems. The one I was working on now was said to be effective against the sweating sickness, and I had hoped to give it to Henry for Christmas, once I completed it.

* * *

Shortly before I was due to go hunting with Henry and the others, Charles came into my rooms. I had just changed into a simple, but still warm, brown riding gown.

"I wished to apologise for my behaviour last night. It was completely inappropriate, and I wished to say how truely sorry I am." He was fidgiting, and shifting from one foot to another, like a child in trouble with his parents. I smiled at him, and placed a hand in his cheek, causing his eyes to raise to mine.

"There is no need to apologise, Charles. We were both influenced by the wine last night, and the excitement of Mary's birth. Do not blame yourself for something that isn't your fault. Let us agree to be friends, and nothing more." He nodded, happy that we had come to an agreement. I smiled, then grabbed my bow and quiver. "Now then, shall we go for a hunt?"

* * *

The next few years sped by. Mary grew older, becoming an intelligent little girl at the tender age of 3. Henry took up a young married girl, Elizabeth Blount, often called Bessie, as his mistress. Due to this, Katherine's hopes at becoming pregnant again slimmed down to one stillborn boy born a year after Mary's birth. Elizabeth Boleyn, who had confronted me when I first returned to England, passed away. Her husband was named ambassador to France in honour of his wife's long service to the queen. He took his two daughters with him so that they could grow up near to him, while his son stayed in England with his uncle, The Duke of Norfolk, where he would learn to run estates of his own one day, as his father's sole heir.

My first meeting of council, which was jaw-dropping for many of the elderly members of the council, had me invested as a privvy counciller, as Lady High Constible, and also signed the document recognizing my freedom to marry, as long as I had the king's permission. Never before had a woman held such power in England, and not been a queen or future queen.

As for Charles, we remained friends. The tension between us grew extremely strong at times, but we never went past occasional glances at one another. I think sometimes Henry noticed out attraction to one another, but he never said anything.

Europe was mainly peaceful, until Henry and I heard from our ambassador in Italy, and our uncle by marriage to Lady Margaret Pole.

He was assassinated by French mercenaries.

* * *

**Ok, yet another chapter done! Again, I am sorry it took so long.**


	6. Keeping Up Appearances

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *Dodges ripe tomatoes* Oi! Stop that! **

**OK, so I havent updated for a few reasons: 1) Health Issues 2) BBC Sherlock 3) School and Exams. However, I just recieved a ZAGGkeys PROfolio+ as a present for honours graduation (Essentially a second ceremony to say you graduated with 7 or more higher level passes. I'm graduating with 9/10.) so I have a proper keyboard to type out updates with!**

******I am planning to do a Sherlock fanfiction. However I won't do it until I've fully gotten this story up and running, so probably not until I've gotten to the end of the first season. We're just getting into episode 1 now.**

**Also, you guys can FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! *coughbecauseyoulovemecough* I'm under Silver-Angelic-Lilly Fanfiction/ sarah-l-whiteman. One is my fanfiction account and the other is my personal tumblr account.**

******I have a question for my lovely readers. A somewhat explicit scene is coming up within the next 10-15 chapters. Should I write it out in detail, or be brief on the topic? I wouldn't want to scare you guys away with it.**

**Special Mention to DreamHare for figuring out Katherine Parr's appearance in the last chapter.**

**Ok, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Henry and I pretty much pulled ourselves out of the court spotlight. He constantly went from angry to sad to planning. I could tell Henry didnt really care about our uncle's death, but more concerned about the fact that he could finally go to war with France, like he always wanted.

However much he cared, however much he mourned our uncle's passing was a complete mysery to me. I didn't try to fake tears thought. I could barely remember the man. All I could remember about the man was that he married Lady Salsbury, our distant aunt through our Mother, and was our ambassador to Italy, specifically Urbino.

But I played the part Henry required of me. Sad, mourning sister. The one who specfically ordered 3 new black gowns. One in crushed velvet, one in satin with white accents, and the third had a mix of red, so I could hopefully wear it at another time.

My first performance as the sad sibling was at council. My ladies arranged my hair, braiding half of it into a long braid, the rest hanging loose, brushing at my waist. I put my usual pearl headpiece on, along with the matching earrings, bracelet and necklace. I slipped myself into the black and white dress, then had my ladies lace me Katie came up and handed me my rosary, which I looped onto my pearl belt. I gently touched her head, then walked to meet Henry. I never really had my ladies follow me when I went to council, but they had plenty of free time, due to the fact that I never really required them at all times. I loved my small amount of independence, and loved flaunting it in front of the older ladies of Katherine, who frowned at it. I was 29, by now I should have been married and having children, but I was married as a child to an old man, and became his caretaker. He died, and I now enjoyed the freedom widowhood gave me.

* * *

I met up with Henry in the room behind the presence chamber, where we walked out. He sat down and I remained standing behind his chair.

"We meet to consider questions of great moment. The king of France has demonstrated to the world his agressive policies. He has already overrun five or six city states in Italy, he is a threat to every Christian nation in Europe, yet he bullies the pope into decalring him Defender of the Faith."

Ohhhhh, so that's why he's so touchy. He's been after that title.

"On top of that, to prove that he is untouchable, he has our ambassador in Urbino," He pauses to seem upset, I mentally rolled my eyes at this. Such a drama king, Henry. "and our uncle, murdered, in cold blood." I touched his shoulder, seeming to comfort him.

"I believe these are all just causes for war!" The men of the council made noises of approval, all except Thomas More and Wolsey.

"Your Majesty is certainly right. You have every reason to pursue war, if fact, I warned you a year ago about French ambitions thought it has taken this personal tragedy for your majesty to accept my judgement."

"Remember your place, Buckingham." My voice rang clear across the presence hall. I could tell Henry was giving Buckingham a dangerous look. My glare probably looked similar.

"Norfolk." Yup, Henry was angry.

"I agree with my Lord Buckingham. The King of England has an ancient and historic right to the French throne which the Valois have usurped. I think it high time we kicked them out!" I raised my left eyebrown at his words. Carefully chosen, meant to appease Henry's wrath. "We should attack France with all our might."

The chosen words had the desired effect. Henry was once more calm. "What say you Wolsey?"

He looked almost reluctant to say these words. "I concur with your majesty. These are indeed, just causes."

"Good!" Henry jumped up out of his chair. "Then we are agreed. We are to war with France." He nodded to Wolsey. "Your Eminence will make all the arrangements." Wolsey bowed.

"Now... I can go play." Cue dramatic eye roll from me. I curtsied to the leaving king, then rose up, and called out to the sad excuse of a man.

"Buckingham!" He walked over with a proud swagger. I gripped his arm hard, digging my nails into the fabric."You would do well to remember that history cannot change. You no longer have a right to the throne." He opened his mouth to say something, but I promptly cut him off by digging my nails deeper into his arm. I glared at him as if he were the devil himself.

"I don't care if you're a direct descendant of John the Baptist! What's done is done. The king is the king. Nobody wants to return to the days of civil war. So you would do well to get over yourself and accept your place in life!" I released his arm like it was burning my hand. I turned to walk back to my rooms when I felt his hand gently grab mine. I turned to look back at him.

"Do you not miss being the highest lady in the land? Adored by everyone, with everyone at your beck and call?" His eyes looked into mine with a mixture of longing, lust, mild anger and...hope? I couldn't tell.

"I was queen once. That is more than enough for a lifetime. The adoration and love of the people always comes at a price, Edward. They always expect you to do right. When the king of Iceland and I failed to have a child within the first year of our marriage, the adoration turned cold. The love of the people turned sour. Year after year it became worse, and so did Mark Anthony's health." I pulled my wrist out of Buckingham's grasp, and turned my back to him. "Being queen came at a price. I was a nursemaid to a dying man. I cared for his work behind closed doors. I ran a country, and took the blame for things I could not control. Even if the opportunities came with everlasting love and complete comfort, I would never be queen again." With that, I walked off to my rooms.

I returned to see Charles standing in my doorway. I smiled and hugged him.

"You never come to see me anymore, Charles. I feel neglected." My face had a playful smile on it. He chuckled, then guided me to my chair, sitting on one nearby. We both took wine from a lady-in-waiting.

"Sadly, your brother seems insistant on my company. He wants to play tennis later on this afternoon." I just put my head in my hands.

"How on God's green Earth does he expect to maintain the idea of him being sorrowful if he goes straight to his mistress after planning war over the death of our uncle, then has a tennis match on the same day? What's next, a joust?"

* * *

**Alllllrighty then! So we have officially gotten the ball rolling fro the first drama arc of The Snowflake Princess. Our beloved Princess is making her mark on the court already!**

**Reviews make me happy! Even the very short ones that say 'more please'.**


	7. I'm so sorry (Author's Note)

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been kinda busy with school, final exams and trying to get a summer job.**

**I've also been having some sight issues, and may have to get full-time glasses instead of just reading ones, so bear with me if my updates are slow. I can't really read/write for more than 15 minutes at a time without a stabbing pain appearing.**

**I also need a few OC's, around 5 or 6, to be Sarah's ladies in waiting/ companions. Just send me a pm with this general format:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Married? If so, Any children?:**

**Nobility? (Duchess, Child of a Lord, etc):**

**Nationality? (Either English or Icelandic):**

**Other details:**

**Once Again, I am very sorry for the lack of update, and I will try hard to get a chapter up soon!**


	8. Just Give Me A Reason

**Hey Guys. So if you guys read my author's note last update, You'll know I've been having sight problems. I got my glasses yesterday, so now I'm back up and able to type again!**

* * *

I had to open up my mouth, didn't I? 2 days after council was held, Henry decided to have a massive joust. For no obvious reason. I was sitting in my typical seat in the stands, to the left of Henry, wearing an Icelandic style gown, in an sky blue satin. It had fitted inner sleeves and a fitted corset, but the outer sleeves were made of a see-through silk, decorated with silver and gold circular embroidery. The inner skirt of the gown was made of the same material as the corset, and the outer skirt had a similar design and fabric as the outer sleeves. It was an odd dress compared to English gowns, but Icelandic ones were easier to clean and keep. I wore matching satin slippers and my usual pearl set.

I didn't really pay attention to the joust until Edward Buckingham asked for my favour. I very bluntly denied his request, knowing what he really wanted. Asking for favours was a sign of courting, especially between a high ranking widowed man and any woman with a position of power. He was trying to court me, and I wasn't going to let him have his way. Instead, I simply gave my favour to Anthony Knivert, one of my unofficial protectors as per Henry's orders. The joust passed quite uneventfully. Henry won after one round, typical for the king.

I returned to my rooms shortly after, and was greeted with the sight of one of my ladies holding a letter.

"My lady, It is from the King of Iceland." Handing it to me, she curtsied and left me. I broke the dark blue seal and read the letter.

_Ástvinur Systir Sarah minn, Ég vona að allt er vel með þig, og með Englandi. Eleanor fæddi son fyrir nokkrum dögum síðan, og hann er myndarlegur barn, sem heitir Michael. Hvernig eru konungur og drottning Englands? Það særir mig að hugsa á meðferð mína á þér þegar þú fórst Íslandi. Ég var svo kalt og grimmur við þig á meðan þú varst hér. Afbrýði minni og ótta bróður mínum og einhverju framtíð erfingja hans í gegnum þig eitur huga minn við yður. Vinsamlegast leyfa mér að vera bróðir ég ekki að vera á meðan þú varst hér. Ef þú verður að leyfa mér að skaltu bara taka mig sem bróður þinn í hvaða bókstaf sem þú getur sent. Ég vona að þú munt njóta gjöf ég senda til þín. Guð blessi þig, Castiel._

My mind made quick work of the translation.

_My Beloved Sister Sarah, I hope all is well with you, and with England. Eleanor gave birth to a son a few days ago, and he is a handsome child, named Michael. How are the king and queen of England? It hurts me to think upon my treatment of you when you left Iceland. I was so cold and cruel to you whilst you were here. My jealousy and fear of my brother and any of his future heirs through you poisoned my mind against you. Please allow me to be the brother I failed to be whilst you were here. If you will allow me to, please just address me as your brother in any letter you may send. I hope you will enjoy the gift I send to you. God bless you, Castiel._

I sighed, refolded the letter, and placed it in one of my books. I would write to him later. I looked at the gift, and slowly unwrapped the fabric. A necklace and earring set were pinned to the fabric. The pendant and earrings were in the shape of snowflakes, with diamonds and pale blue sapphires decorating them. The pendant was held up by pearls, all sparkling in the late afternoon light. They were beautiful.

* * *

Later that night, I dressed in a ice blue gown of crushed velvet, with a white petticoat and the jewels Castiel gave me. I let my hair stay loose and unadorned, flowing in waves and curls down my hips. A knock came at my door, and one of my pageboys entered.

"My lady, Mister Charles Brandon." He walked in, and bowed. A smile graced my face.

"What can I do for you, Mister Brandon?" He returned my smile with one of his own.

"My lady, I am here to escort you to the feast." I stood and took his arm.

"Then let us be off." We walked down the corridors, talking plesantly about the latest gossip to pass the time. When we arrived at the Great Hall, He brought me to the high table at the front, where only the queen was sitting, bowed, and left the hall. I sat beside Katherine.

"How are you, Katherine? How is Mary?" She smiled at me, but it was not really a warm smile.

"I am well, and so is she. Her tutors say she is doing exceptionally well in Latin, and in music."

"That's excellent!" Her face had a calculating look. "What is it?"

"Why are you not married again? You should have had your own children by now." I stiffened at that question. "You could marry a Spanish Prince, or..."

I promptly cut her off. "Katherine, no. I value my freedom far too much to be tied down to some man who will try to control me. No. If I do remarry, it will be a man of my choosing, and not some bloody Spanish prince to help secure your place because you failed to give the king an heir, a boy to rule after his father." She was shocked at my statement. I just ate quietly and watched my ladies dance from the table. I knew I was being cold, but I refused to remarry someone to secure her place. I would not be a pawn.

Shortly after, I saw Buckingham leave the room in a rush, and I ran after him. When I finally caught up with him, Charles was leaving his rooms, wearing only his pants. I was stunned for a second, and stared at him. His chest was hairy, but not overly so, and well sculpted. His muscles were defined, and I wanted to run my hands down his chest. Slightly shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I looked carefully at Charles.

"What on earth are you doing, Charles, coming half naked from the Duke's rooms?" He actually had the decency to look ashamed.

"Ohh, I see. You were another one of Anna's lovers." He looked at me as if he was surprised I knew. "Oh please, don't look at me like that, she sleeps around more than Henry does. But we had better leave, Buckingham would not like to see you around his rooms right now." With that, we left in a rush.

* * *

"Sarah!" Henry burst into my rooms a month or so later. "Let's go for a hunt! It's been years since we went on a hunt together!"

Sadly, this was true. The last time I went on a hunt was shortly after Mary's birth, and after my creation as Duchess Of Somerset and Lisle. I smiled and nodded. "Perhaps you could actually try to beat me in a race this time." He laughed out loud, then left to let me change. I sent one of my ladies down to the stables to ready my horse, then changed into a dark brown gown, another one of Iceladic style. It fit me tightly around my torso, then flowed loose around my legs. The sleeves came down to my knuckles, with a hole for my thumb to fit through so I could wear my gloves normally. After stepping into a sensable pair of riding boots and putting a cloak on around me, I walked down to the stables to wait for the hunt to begin. My favourite lady-in-waiting, and my closest friend, Lady Elena Mikaelson, carried my bow and arrows for me, insisting on coming due to the fact that her pregnancy prevented her from riding.

"His majesty seems to be in a good mood."

"Yes he does Elena." I slowed down to walk beside her. "Did Damon get my letter through?" My tone was hushed. Her own tone matched mine. She was one of the few people that knew

"Yes, my lady."

"Excellent. How is he with your pregnancy?"

"He's extremely happy. He's not too concerned with the sex of the child. We're both young, and, with God's help and blessings, more should follow this little one."

Elena was 23, quite a few years younger than my 29. She followed me as a young girl when I left to Iceland, and remained one of my few friends while I was there. Later she married my brother-in-law, High Prince Castiel's, companian, Lord Damon Mikaelson. When I returned to England, the happily married couple joined me, and Damon was named the Ambassador to Iceland, in order to maintain the relationship between our two countries that my marriage to a dying old man had cemented.

* * *

Henry, Charles, Anthony and William, along with a collection of guards all mounted their horses. A stable hand lifted me onto my horse, to which I thanked him. I re-arranged my skirt around my legs, then took my bow and arrows from Elena. She smiled up at me and went back to her chambers so she could rest. We set off for the hunt, with Henry and I racing out of the castle grounds and to freedom. We slowed down as soon as we got to the forest, and started shooting after deer. If we got anything, it would be taken back to the castle, and would probably become dinner for that evening. After a few hours we stopped to rest, due to the afternoon sun beating down, tiring us all. We rode to a nearby glade, and let the horses graze while we rested in a covered area, surrounded by wild flowers.

I stepped away from the group, out of hearing distance, to a cluster of flowers, started picking the flowers and was twisting them into long chains when Henry came over and asked "Sarah, do you ever keep up with your correspondence to Iceland?" I smiled and kept twisting the flowers together.

"Yes, occasionally. I keep them updated with matters here, and they do the same there. We discuss plesantries and then we wish each other well." I did not realise that Henry was growning upset with me, and my most recent letter in his hand.

"What does this letter say?" His voice was deathly calm, and it terrified me. I took the letter, and saw that it was untranslated. Obviously Wolsey could not read Icelandic, something that pleased me. At least something of mine remained private.

"It says Kæri bróðir Castiel, Ég vona að allt er vel með þig, fjölskyldu þína, og við Ísland. Ég hef heyrt skýrslur sem Ísland er blómleg undir valdatíma þínum. Til hamingju við fæðingu erfingja þína, getur hann lifa lengi og dafna, og koma með nýja líf til að halda áfram þér ætterni. Hlutirnir eru ekki vel hér. Drottning er ekki að verða þunguð, og vera ólétt. Þannig er konungur uppnámi. Hann tekur hjákonur að sanna að heiminum að hann er fær um að eignast barn, og það er að kenna drottningarinnar. Ég sakna Íslands, og svo gera íslenskar dömur mínar, en þeir hafa viðurkennt að þeir munu dvelja hjá mér, eins og er þeirra stað. Vinsamlegast fara á heitustu óskir mínar til allra, og ég vona að þú munt taka gjafir ég sendi eins og heilbrigður. Guð blessi ykkur öll. Sarah.

Translated it would say Dear brother Castiel, I hope all is well with you, your family, and Iceland. I've heard reports that Iceland is thriving under your reign. Congratulations on the birth of your heir, may he live long and prosper, and bring new life to continue your lineage. Things are not well here. The queen is unable to become pregnant, and stay pregnant. Thus, the king is upset. He has proven to the world that He is able to have a child, and thus it is the queen's fault for the lack of heir. I miss Iceland, and so do my Icelandic ladies, but they have accepted that they will stay here with me, as is their place. Please pass on my warmest wishes to everyone, and I hope you will accept the gifts I send as well. God bless you all. Sarah."

I had changed the wording of the letter a bit. It actually said that 'The King takes mistresses to prove to the world that he is able have a child, and that it is the queen's fault for the lack of heir.' Henry's anger seemed to have melted.

"The queen's fault? You think the lack of heir is the queen's fault?" I nodded, choosing my words carefully.

"Henry, how many times has she fallen pregnant? Six, Seven times, right? Why is it that only one survived past a year? Why did none of the rest survive? Perhaps Katherine is doing something to prevent the pregnancies from continuing? Maybe she is damned by God for being Arthur's wife first? I don't know. I just know that once the child is created, it is up to the woman to keep it safe. Why isn't Katherine keeping the children safe?"

My words seemed to strike with Henry, who nodded and decided that we were heading back to the castle. I took up the arm full of flowers I had picked and put them carefully into my bag, but one of the flowers fell out. Henry gently picked it up and tucked it into my hair, then lifted me back onto my horse. I smiled at him, then took his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry Henry. Better days will come soon."

* * *

We got to the castle, and I returned to my chambers, and saw that Elena had drawn a bath.

"Elena, have I ever told you how much I value your company? You're an angel in disguise, I swear." She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"It's alright. Plus, it's my duty." I took of my cloak and simply pulled at the front ties to unlace the gown. I slid it off my shoulders, and stepped into the warm, rose-scented waters. One of the ladies poured an ewer of hot water over my reddish-blonde hair, making it appear auburn in colour. I settled into the water as my hair was washed, and I scrubbed the sweat of the hard ride off my skin.

"Did you catch anything, my lady?" Elena said as another ewer of water was poured over me, washing the soaps from my hair and skin. I shook my head, causing little droplets to scatter over the floor.

"I did collect a bunch of beautiful flowers for us to create chains with." One of the younger girls giggled and clapped her hands, excited. "But his majesty is worried." The mood became serious immediately. "He has been married for so many years to the Queen, and still without a male heir. I do believe he wants to look for a divorce." A knock came at the door, and Elena opened it. I was in my private chamber, but she took a message from the person, who swiftly left.

"Who was it?" She came in, and held up the warmed sheet for me to dry off in.

"A messenger from the king. There is to be a meeting between you, him, and the ambassador to France, but his majesty wishes to meet with you first." I nodded. "Which gown, my lady?"

I sat down in front of the fire, watching the red flames lick at the cold, grey stone. It reminded me of the grey gowns Katherine usually wore, and my anger rose at her continual insistance upon a marriage to a Spanish prince.

"The red and gold gown. The one with the pearls on the bodice and sleeves." Elena nodded, and went to the wardrobe to get it. Henry gave the gown to me for my first birthday back in England, and I had never worn it. Some of my younger ladies often referred to it as my flame gown, due to the fact that it resembled a burning flame when the fabric moved. I would be a flame to Katherine's cold demands.

A droplet of water fell from my hair, and broke into millions of tinier droplets. My life would soon be the same.

* * *

**The Joust dress is on my profile and Tumblr, the rest of the gowns are on Tumblr (link on my profile.). Lady Elena Mikaelson belongs to Isabella Swan-Mikaelson.**

**Also, I leave for Canada to visit my grandparents from Aug. 25 to Sept 1. I will try to update before then. If not, super long update will be written while I am there.**


End file.
